crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
Necessary
is the twenty-second episode of CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon, it will be aired in Japan on March 7, 2015. Cross Ange ep 22 Salia being Punished.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Raziya and Victoria.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Theodra and Eirene.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Salia shocked.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Embryo Angry.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Embryo drops Salia.gif Cross Ange ep 22 Aura Hanger.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Aurora's Hanger.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Nonna crying and becomes sorrow.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Nonna crying.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Mary crying Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 22 Libertus's Crew Members.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Hilda and Rosalie.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Salamandinay's Crew and Hilda.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Vivian and Salamandinay's Crew.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Hilda Close-up.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Emma becomes Disillusioned.jpg Cross Ange 22 Emma passed out.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Salamandinay Encounters.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Salamandinay's Roar.png Cross Ange ep 22 Hilda Shocked Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 22 Ersha in the Library Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 22 Ersha shocked.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Ersha shocked Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 22 Ersha Shocked Close-up Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 22 Ersha crying about Embryo's true nature.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Ersha Crying Close-up Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 22 Ersha crying and begging.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Ersha with Tears Close-up Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 22 Ersha being choked by Embryo.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Embryos attacks Ersha Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 22 Angry Embryo and Sad Ersha Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 22 Ersha being deceived by Embryo.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Ersha crying.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Alektra Close-up Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 22 Preschool Children's Corpse Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 22 Ersha becomes sorrow.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Ersha crying in the graveyard.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Ange Close-up Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 22 Ange arrives Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 22 Ange Full-body Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 22 Ange crying Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 22 Salia upset Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 22 Ersha Close-up Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 22 Preschool Children's Grave Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 22 Ange Crying.gif Cross Ange ep 22 Ange Full-body.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Tusk and Ange Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 22 Ersha piloting and escapes and defecting from Embryo.jpg Synopsis Embryo begins the creation of a new world, causing the World of Mana and "The True Earth" to collapse in the process. Ersha requests that the dead children be brought back to life, but Embryo refuses, saying he does not need such children for his new world. Ersha realizes this is how he was manipulating her and later in the episode surrenders back to her old friends. Sala and Hilda join forces to stop the space-time fusion, but a breakthrough cannot be seen. Ange who has lost a loved one is in despair. She attempts to kill herself, but fails after remembering past memories, crying about how she can't even kill herself alone. As she cries more, staring at the sunset and murmuring to herself, Tusk suddenly appears behind her. Ange gets up and, not believing that this Tusk is the real deal, slaps him and yells about how Tusk is already dead. She has sex with him to make sure he's the real Tusk, and they stare at streams of sunlight together. When Ange mentions Momoka, Tusk suddenly realizes something and leads her back to his shelter, where Momoka stands presenting an array of dishes to them. They stand on the shore and witness the world's destruction beginning to occur. Embryo is not happy with Salia as he punishes her for letting Ange escape and tells her that his new world would be only for intelligent women. In the maintenance room of the Aurora, Nonna and Mary lament the passing of Marika. Meanwhile, Riza reveals that Embryo plans to merge the two worlds together by using Aura and Ragna-mail. When Hilda and Sala talk about forming strategic alliances with the provision that they bring back Ange, Emma, who is being manipulated by Embryo, appears and faces off against them, but then she is interrupted by Sala. Ersha enters into the library, begging Embryo in tears to raise the preschool children from the dead, but he refuses her wish. Realizing that she has been deceived by Embryo and revealing his true nature that he was just using her, a disillusioned Ersha buries the children and defects from Embryo. In Hilda's room, Hilda and Rosalie suffer from their stupidity and powerless, and then Rosalie decides to defeat Chris for Marika. In Jill's room, Jasmine tells Jill if she had treated Salia civilly, she would not have betrayed her. Meanwhile, Ange arrives at the place where she had previously spent time with Tusk, which remains untouched since the last time she was there. She reminisces about the past and then bursts into tears. In Salia's room, Salia decides to kill Ange to gain Embryo's acceptance. In the Aurora's medical room, Riza explains that, because Norma have the potential to reveal the full truth about this world, they are kept in quarantine. In a summit conference of government leaders, the leaders ask Embryo to save them from the chaos of the world, but Embryo rejects their request on the grounds that he thinks that they are not necessary in his new world. In Tusk's room, Ange grieves for his death. She finds and reads Tusk's diary, discovering Tusk's true feelings for her, and she is reminded of what Tusk meant to her. As a result, Ange thinks that she cannot live alone without Tusk by her side and tries to commit suicide, but then the memories of Tusk cross her mind make her persuade not to do it. When Ange thinks of the happy memories with Tusk while facing the setting sun, Tusk himself arrives and the two of them make love. When they return to the Tusk's room, Ange is surprised and overjoyed to find that Momoka is also still alive and is waiting for her with home-cooked food. Ange calls the Villkiss, and then they prepare for war to combat the crisis situation. Plot Act One Act Two Stats Characters Ryuu-Shin-Ki Ragna-mails Quotes Songs *Shinjitsu no Mokushiroku (OP) *Shūmatsu no Love Song (ED) Notes & Trivia References 22